Sleep
by Pintsizedpsycho
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: ml?thread 43242237#t43242237 The party makes camp somewhere outside Kirkwall for the night. Fenris and Anders are in an established relationship and have sex, while everyone else is asleep just a few feet away from them.


Fenris sighs as looks up from the fire and out over the camp to see all of his companions sleeping. Well almost all. Anders who is only a few feet from him is tossing and turn trying to get comfortable or is fighting with his demon again. Whichever it is his mage is not sleeping. He looks away from Anders and looks at their other traveling companions and smirks, Varric and Hawke could sleep through a stampede of Darkspwan. He looks back at his mage who once again shift under his blanket.

Fenris knows his mage needs to get sleep especially if tomorrow is anything like today was. It almost seemed like the slavers, gangs and Tal-Vosth were having some kind of party on the Wounded Coast. Maker they killed one bunch only to be set upon by another. Until just a few hours ago.

They used the lull to find a safe place to make camp for the night. They set up camp started a fire handed out cheese and dry meat for dinner. No one had the energy or the patients to make dinner. Well except for him, his lyrium brands gave him an unnatural amount of stamina, almost as much as Gray Wardens. He looks back at Anders as he groans at his inability to get to sleep. Well normally Gray Wardens have amazing amount of stamina but a certain Gray Warden didn't constantly push himself to the breaking point while at the same time giving away all of his food then follow their leader all over the Wounded Coast bombarding their enemies with fire and ice while at the same time keeping them alive would drain anyone.

And Anders was drained he need sleep. He need to get his energy back so he didn't drop dead on the way back to Kirkwall or in his clinic while treating someone. Fenris grits his teeth as Anders once again shift as he lets out a sigh of annoyance. As Anders rolls over the blanket is pulled up and give Fenris a perfect view of his ass sending blood rushing south as his mouth waters at the sight. Fenris' face brightens as a grin spreads across his face, he knows how to get his mage to sleep. He stands from his place by the fire and quickly begins removing his armor and clothes.

It doesn't take him long to be completely naked his long, thick, hard erection jutting up proudly. He makes his way over to Ander in a few long strides his erection bouncing and slapping quietly against his stomach. He kneels next to Anders and begins pulling down the blanket only to have his mage snatch it from his hand as he grumbles, "It's not my watch yet,"

Fenris smirks as he leans across Anders shoulder wrapping his arm around his mage's chest as he begins kissing up his neck. He feels his mage stiffen under him for a second then relaxes with a contented sigh as he tilts his head giving Fenris better access to his neck. Fenris smirks again without taking his mouth off of his mage's neck as his kisses are joined by nips that are soothed by his tongue and a kiss. He works his way up until he makes his way up to Anders ear and takes the lob between his teeth drawing a gasping his from his mage as he shutters under him.

You would think that Fenris' ears would be his weakness but they were not, in fact it was the one thing that could completely destroy the mood as Anders had learned when they first started sleeping together. Anders on the other hand, if you so much as a strong breeze brushed his ears he was raring and ready to go in seconds.

Fenris lifts himself off of Anders enough to let his mage roll over on to his back than pulls back the blanket and climbs on top of his fully clothed mage taking his mouth in a deep hungry dominating kiss. Fenris can feel Anders rock hard erection through his thick pants and he can't help but grind his own erection against it drawing a groan of pleasure them is muffled by their kiss.

When the need for air becomes too great they break their kiss staring into each-others half-lidded desire filled eyes their arousal bringing a deep red flush to their faces as they pant to catch their breath. Both doing their best to stop the small gasps and whimpers that escape them as Fenris continues to grind their excitement together.

Anders reaches down and grabs Fenris' bare hips and in a husky breathless voice says, "If you keep that up I'm going to cum,"

Fenris smirks down at Anders as he thrust his hips again causing his mage to throw back his head as he bites his lip trying to muffle the moan of pleasure caused by the sinfully wonderful friction. Fenris smirk turns into a grin before lowering his head and taking advantage of his mage's exposed throat he drops his head and begins kissing, nipping and licking his mage's neck with abandon drawing more delicious noises Fenris has ever heard. Lifting him mouth off of Anders' throat in a husky voice that sends more blood rushing to Anders groin he whispers, "Maybe I want you to cum,"

Anders bites his lip as he groans again and thrust his hips to meet Fenris' thrust before he gasps out in breathless whisper, "No. No please I want to cum with you(long moan)inside me,"

Fenris pauses all movement because the friction coupled with Anders breathless demand almost pushes him over the edge. After a few seconds he pushes himself up to his knees and reaches for Anders' belt. It only takes them a moment unlace Anders pants and pulls them along with his smalls off leaving them in a pile behind Fenris where he throw them Anders' shirt following soon after. Fenris feels a slight pull on his brands as Anders conjures grease into his palm. He groans again as he rubs his hand in the grease coating his fingers.

Anders spreads his legs and pulls his knees to his chest to give Fenris better access to his entrance. He watches Fenris hand disappear between his legs and throws back his head in ecstasy as his elf works a finger inside of him. He fights back the urge to thrust his hips when Fenris begins working his finger in and out of him. He bites his lip again trying to keep his moans and groans of please muffled as Fenris adds a second finger and after a few thrusts begins scissoring them inside him. When he feels his cock being engulfed in warm wet wonderful heat his head jerks up and his ungreased hand touches Fenris' head as he moans out, "Fenris stop. Don't,"

Fenris immediately let's go of Anders' erection as he gently but quickly pulls his fingers out. Worry and fear shoot through him as Anders moans as he removes his fingers from inside him. He moves until he is over Anders and cups his face as he looks down at his lover's face searching for any kind of pain or distress.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Or trigger a flash back," Fenris asks quickly in a hushed whisper as he continues searching Anders face. This was not the first time he had accidently hurt Anders during sex or caused him to have a flash back that often had him spending the rest of the night comforting his mage. Of course it had happened the other way too but not as often since Fenris was usually the top and only rarely allowed Anders to top.

Anders lovingly smiles up at Fenris and cups his face with his ungreased hand as he shakes his head before he whispers, "No love you didn't hurt me or trigger a flash back. If you continued what you were doing I was going to cum. I already told you, I want to cum with you inside me,"

Fenris releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding before he drops his head and catches Anders mouth in another gentle but passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss Fenris reaches between them and finds Anders partly prepared entrance than slowly and gently pushes his fingers back in. He swallows Anders moan of pleases and smiles into the kiss when he feels his mage lift his hips to take more of the fingers inside him. He breaks the kiss and begins trailing kisses and nips down Anders' jaw and neck before pausing at his collar bone lavishing it with kisses, nips and licks. As he works in his third finger he moves farther his chest before taking one of Anders nipples into his mouth sucking on it, nipping it than soothing it with his tongue with Ander moans and gasps of pleasure spurn him on. He moves his moth to the other nipple as he adds a forth finger.

After several minutes of thrusting and scissoring his fingers and he is absolutely sure Anders is completely ready to take him he pulls his fingers out and chuckles at Anders whine of disappointment. He gives him a quick but deep kiss before he says, "The best is yet to _come_".

Anders moans again as he holds up his hand that is still covered in grease as he says, "Please hurry up and fuck me. You're driving me insane,"

Fenris gives Anders a devilish grin as he grinds their erections together again drawing out a long wanton moan from his mages than reaches out with is already slicked hand and gets a generous scoops up a generous amount of grease. He reaches between them again and begins coating his erection completely before grabbing the base and guiding it to Anders stretched and slicked entrance. Both men groaned in pleasure as he slipped in easily and continued slowly. Apparently too slowly because Anders wrapped his legs around Fenris' narrow hips hooking his ankles over his lower back and pulled the elf into himself in one quick motions. Both mean let out loud moans of pleasure as Fenris slid in to the hilt.

"No(pant)more(gasp)teasing," Anders ends his sentence in moan as he arches his back in pleasure.

Fenris grins at his panting as heavily at Anders as he says, "Very well,"

He then pulls out until only the tip is left in before thrusting back in fast and hard with the sound of flesh meeting flesh and twin moans of pleasure to echo around them in the empty night air. He repeats this a few more times before Anders begins meeting his thrust with his own. It takes only a few more thrust and a slight change of angles for Fenris to find the spot inside Anders that drove him insane, but he had of course covered his mage's mouth with his clean hand before doing so. Hawke and Varric may be able to sleep through a stampede of Darkspwan but Anders screams of pleasure could walk the dead. Out of the corner of his eye he sees movement and stops thrust to look over and see Varric shifting in his sleep. The dwarf rolled over on to his back his eyes slightly open before closing again followed shortly by soft snores. It seems even with Anders mouth covered his scream had still woken the dwarf up a little.

Fenris looks back at Anders who doesn't look the least bit apologetic about them almost being caught. But before he can say anything to reprimand Anders, his mage thrust his hips down drawing himself off of Fenris' cock only to thrust back up again impaling himself causing them both to gasp and moan in pleasure. His mild ire is quickly forgotten as he once again takes control and begins thrusting hard into the mage under him. Anders is able to keep from screaming again as he finds the spot over and over again Fenris' own groans and moans of pleasure increasing in volume as Anders squeezes him each time he hits his mage's prostate. After a few more thrust he hears the hitch in Anders voice that indicates he is going to cum soon so he strengths and speeds up his truths bringing Anders over the edge his cum spurting out covering their stomachs after only a few thrusts. With Anders muffled howl of completion and how tightly his body is squeezing his cock he quickly follows Anders. He lets lose a growl of pleasure as filling his mage with his own spent before collapsing on top of Anders both panting heavily.

Fenris looks up at Anders and takes in his afterglow and also notices his eyes are starting to drupe as he starts to fall asleep. Fenris pushes himself up and gives Anders a quick chest kiss before whispering good-night. Anders mumbles out something that sounds like good-night before his eyes completely closes and he falls fast asleep. Fenris watches Anders sleep for a few more seconds before gently pushing himself off of Anders and ever more gently pulls himself out with a wet pop. He freezes when Anders lets out a whining moan of disappointment than sighs in relief when his mage doesn't stir. He quickly and quietly gets off the bedroll and finds a water skin and rag and washes off the spent and grease. After they are both clean Fenris redress quickly before gently redressing Anders making sure not to wake him. Once Anders was dress and once again under his blanket Fenris went back to the fire to finish his watch.

A few hours later Fenris wakes Varric for his watch before retiring to his bedroll close to Anders. He rolls over on his side and watches Anders sleep for several minutes enjoying how young he looked when he was relaxed and at peace his mage looks when he is asleep. He closes his eyes and is quickly asleep dreaming about a life he and his mage could have in some far off land that didn't care that Fenris was and elf and Anders was a human mage. A dream where they lived the rest of their lives out of the reach of Magisters and templars alike.

The next morning Anders is all smiles and happy greetings. He even made breakfast and tea for everyone. Anders gives him an extra bright smile since they both agree that not to engage in public displays of affection. He gives everyone their breakfast and tea before he asks, "How did everyone sleep? I slept like a baby. It was perfect," Anders gives Fenris a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Hawke as he blows on his tea before taking a sip.

Hawke rubs her eyes an sighs, "I couldn't sleep last night so I tried counting the stars to put me asleep but just as I was about to fall asleep these annoying cricks started up,"

Anders spit out the tea had just drank and start coughing and sputtering while Fenris' mouth fell open as he turned beet red from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears. Hawke just gave them a knowing smile before going tucking into her breakfast. That will teach them to have sex where she can hear and see them. Maker she was turned on, Isabela didn't know but as soon as she got back to Kirkwall her lusty pirate was in for the ride of her life.


End file.
